¿Qué hago yo?
by LN55
Summary: El amor te puede hacer muy feliz o infeliz, todo depende de quién te enamores o quién llegue a tu vida. (RobxRavxRed)
1. Chapter 1

**Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, este fic es solo para entretenimiento y no tiene ningún fin lucrativo.**

**Me gusta mucho esta serie y esta es una idea que traía hace tiempo, todo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Raven.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 El comienzo

Mi pasado, mi origen, mi destino, siempre estuve al tanto del significado de mi existencia, sabía perfectamente que fui engendrada solo como un portal para mi demoniaco "padre" intente ser buena como una forma de mediar mi parte demoniaca, inclusive tuve que aprender a manejar mis emociones, aprender a no sentir y para ello siempre fui racional; pero todo se vino abajo cuando lo conocí.

Ese día en el que todo comenzó, lo vi por primera vez, no era difícil de notar y no solo por sus ropas de colores primarios o su capa revoloteando con el aire, sino por que luchaba por no ser golpeado por una chica con ojos que brillaban de un intenso color verde; seguí desde las sombras sus movimientos sin intención al momento de intervenir; poco después vi un trío de chicos extraños peleando con una chica que al mirar detalladamente estaba… ¿esposada? Ellos no parecían rendirse y la batalla no terminaría bien, al menos para las estructuras de la ciudad, así que intercedí por ella, no directamente, sino solo sugiriendo una solución alterna, el chico de antifaz pareció comprenderlo rápidamente y logro liberar a la chica quien en un rápido movimiento lo beso para luego arrojarlo al suelo y amenazarle. Quede algo sorprendida, todavía de que le ayudaban se comportaba tan irrespetuosa y amenazante, pero no dije nada, igual no tenía a nadie a quien decirle algo.

Todo transcurrió frente a mis ojos con extraña calma, la chica se fue, los tres chicos se iban por su lado, una amenaza de extraterrestres llamo la atención de todos, decidieron hacer equipo para combatir el mal; bien, aquí ya no encajaba, después de todo yo era encarnación del mal, me sentí algo decepcionada sin saber bien porque, estaba lista para marcharme, pero su voz me detuvo: "¿Vienes?" Ja, que incauto, le dije la verdad, que si me conociera no me querría cerca, pero su respuesta, su respuesta fue tan simple y a la vez tan gratificante "Se lo suficiente" dijo a la vez que ponía su mano en mi hombro, por primera vez mi lógica me abandono y sentí total confianza en ese chico con el cual apenas medie palabra.

Así comenzó todo, terminamos salvando la ciudad y formando un equipo, irónicamente creando nuestra base en la nave de quienes habíamos derrotado.

Poco a poco se creó un lazo con todos ellos, al principio acepte formar parte del grupo como un experimento, daba igual, si no funcionaba simplemente me largaba y punto, pero conforme convivimos y pasamos por tantas aventuras me encariñe con todos; chico bestia era como ese hermanito pequeño y molesto al que disfrutas golpear ocasionalmente por sus tonterías, pero que sin duda apoyarías en malos momentos; ciborg era como mi hermano mayor me sentía protegida con él y le tenía mucha confianza; starfire se volvió mi mejor amiga, casi a la fuerza, pero era de esperarse después de todo éramos la única amiga una de la otra, es s decir yo solo conviví con monjes y ella, bueno la única fémina aparte de ella era su hermana, así que tener a otra chica para conversar era grato; por último, él, Robín era para mí… ¿Qué era exactamente?, sin duda teníamos un fuerte lazo, ambos éramos muy similares en carácter y personalidad, con el me sentía siempre cómoda y confiaba completamente, supongo que el pasado de cada uno también fue factor para comprendernos, después de todo llegue a estar en su mente y sabia su pasado, su dolor y temores y era yo quien deseaba protegerlo… ¿Qué sentimiento era entonces el que yo tenía por Robín?... me tomó tiempo aceptarlo y varias discusiones con mis "personalidades" pero al final no cabía duda, me enamore; amaba a Robín, deseaba estar a su lado siempre, protegerle, cuidarlo, quererlo, simplemente éramos el uno para el otro, al menos eso me repetía, ambos criaturas nocturnas vagando entre las sombras, pero al parecer no era la opinión de ambos. Por eso no quería sentir, no quería estos estúpidos sentimientos confundiéndome, porque sabía perfectamente que aunque yo lo amara, él quería a alguien más… y eso dolía, mucho.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 ¿Por qué ella y no yo?**

Me encontraba en la cocina, últimamente me costaba trabajo meditar, cada que lo intentaba el aparecía en mi mente, así que decidí que un buen té me ayudaría a relajarme, pero mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera, recordé los momentos que he pasado en este grupo.

El tiempo con los titanes a pasado volando, de un grupo de jóvenes desconocidos pasamos a ser grandes amigos y superhéroes de la ciudad, nada podría ser mejor, bueno, podría serlo si tan solo él se fijara en mí. No puedo negar los sentimientos que tengo hacia Robín, fue inevitable, pero no tengo el valor de decírselo, después de todo sé que le interesa Star, pero ¿Por qué ella?, no niego que en comparación ella es más femenina, ok, podría decir que más bonita, ¡pero vamos! Que yo también tengo lo mío, tengo buen cuerpo y cerebro, solo que no me gusta estar sin la capa ni hablar mucho… ok, eso no está de mi lado, pero aun así, sé que sería mucho mejor para él; después de todo somos tan parecidos y sé que podríamos sanar las heridas mutuamente, ambos estamos en la sombras, nos complementamos, entonces, ¿Por qué no soy yo?

Se bastante de él, entré en su mente y conozco sus secretos, él sabe sobre mi e inclusive se arriesgó por salvarme de las garras de mi padre, entonces ¿Por qué no puede ser?

Lo peor es tener que soportar en silencio para no perder lo que ya tenemos, duele, mucho; por eso siempre deteste todo lo relacionado a los sentimientos, pero el hecho de poderlo ver sonreír de estar cerca de él, me hace lo suficientemente feliz.

Robin: ¿Raven?

Raven: ¿Eh? – Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de que él había llegado

Robin: ¿Estas bien?

Raven: Si… ¿Por qué preguntas? – Desvíe la mirada hacia la estufa, el agua hervía, le apague y me dispuse a servirlo en la taza

Robin: Te he notado, distraída – Respondió acercándose - ¿Segura que todo va bien?

Raven: Si… de maravilla – dije sin pensar

Robin: ¿Maravilla? Ok, ahora si no te creo, no sueles usar esas expresiones, quieres hablar de ello, te escuchare.

Gire para mirarlo y me extendía una bolsita de té, vaya, tan distraída estaba que solo tenía una taza con agua entre las manos, tome el té y me dispuse a terminar de prepararlo.

Robin: ¿Y bien?

Raven: Solo he tenido problemas para meditar, eso es todo. – Termine de endulzar mi té y me gire hacia él, note que comenzaba a quitarse el guante derecho, le mire intrigada.

Robin: Espero no sea un resfriado – Se acercó y coloco su mano sobre mi frente – Quedé inmóvil, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese gesto, sentí mi corazón latir con tal fuerza que podría jurar que lo escucharían todos en la torre; tras unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad retiro su mano al parecer aliviado

Robin: No parece que tengas fiebre, pero igual deberías descansar – Se colocó el guante mientras me sonreía cálidamente.

Raven: Eso haré, gracias – Respondí apresurada y sin mirarle me retire a mi cuarto.

Al llegar deje la taza en el mueble más cercano y toque mi rostro, con ello confirme que estaba sonrojada, sentía mi cara arder; no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, hasta que escuche que tocaban a la puerta.

Robin: ¿Raven?

Otra vez él, sentí mi rostro arder nuevamente, ¿Por qué me ponía así?, solo fue un roce y para el seguramente no significo nada, entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Robin: ¿Raven estas bien?

Raven: S-sí, lo siento, estaba a punto de dormir – respondí acercándome pero sin abrir la puerta

Robin: Vaya, lo siento, no quise interrumpir, solo quería avisarte que saldré con Star al cine, pero le pedí a los chico que te cuidaran, así que si necesitas algo…

Raven: …

Robin: ¿Estarás bien?

Raven: … si, gracias, diviértanse…

Robin: Gracias, me voy entonces, descansa.

Escuche sus pasos alejándose y sentí algo húmedo en mi rostro, sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, me deje caer recargada en la puerta y abrace mis piernas ocultando mi rostro, ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atento conmigo para luego mencionarla a ella?, ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? Con esfuerzo me levante y me dirigí a mi cama, así como estaba me recosté y cubrí hasta el rostro aún con lágrimas y la misma pregunta en mi mente ¿Por qué ella y no yo?

* * *

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 Confusión **

Los días seguían pasando y todo continuaba igual, bueno, casi todo, últimamente me sentía más solitaria y no solo por el hecho de estar enamorada y no ser correspondida, sino que el ambiente en la torre se había vuelto más… como decirlo, ¿meloso?... y es que todo era felicidad en la torre, Star con Robín, Cyborg con Abeja y Chico B con esa chica (de la cual insiste que es Terra), así que últimamente me sentía sola y aprovechaba toda oportunidad para salir a dar la vuelta por la ciudad, solo levitar por ahí con la excusa de patrullar.

Una de esas noches en que me sentía sola porque el resto había salido con sus prospectos, decidí salir a dar la vuelta, no tenía rumbo, solo levite por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta cansarme, llegue a un parque y baje hasta una de las bancas, estaba sola con mis pensamientos, tan sumida en mis asuntos que no sentí una presencia cerca de mí, hasta que hablo…

¿?: ¿Que hace una linda chica a estas horas por aquí?

Volteé rápidamente y a un lado de la banca se encontraba de pie, nadie menos que Red X... por un segundo olvide quien era y al siguiente lo recordé; así que me levante y coloque rápidamente en posición de ataque, él se limitó a mírame unos segundos y después tomo asiento en el lugar que yo estaba hace un momento...

Red X: ¿Y bien?...

_Fue lo único que dijo ante mi reacción de sorpresa, ¿a qué se refería? Supongo que noto mi incertidumbre y volvió a preguntar:_

Red X: ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?

Le mire incrédula y solo respondí lo primero que me vino a la mente:

Raven: No es de tu incumbencia…

Red X: No seas tan fría, solo trato de entablar conversación.

_A pesar de la máscara, podría jurar que estaba sonriendo... le mire tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, pero el conflicto de emociones que tenía me impedía pensar correctamente, frustrada me deje caer en la otra orilla de la banca con un pesado suspiro._

Raven: Qué más da… no sé qué planeas y no me importa… solo fingiré no haberte visto así que ya puedes irte, no tengo intención de pelear, no ahora…

Red X: Vaya, ¿debo estar agradecido? – Respondió en torno burlón.

Raven: Bien, si quieres puedo arrestarte ahora mismo – Mirándole molesta.

Red X: Hey! No desquites tu enojo conmigo, además, técnicamente no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo estoy sentado y ese no es un delito… además, hoy no tengo trabajo, así que salí en vano de mi cómoda cama y no tenía planeado regresar hasta más tarde y…

Raven: Silencio! –Le interrumpí - ¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso? Más bien, ¿Por qué crees que me interesa saberlo?

Red X: No lo sé, normalmente cuando uno tiene un mal día se lo cuenta a otra persona, es una manera de desahogarse, ¿quieres intentarlo?

Raven: ¿Qué?, claro que no, no tengo nada de qué hablar y aunque así fuera, no sería contigo… de hecho, ni siquiera sé porque sigo hablando contigo en este instante… - Me recargue y cruce de brazos con una expresión de molestia –

Red X: Pues, no debes querer regresar a casa si aún permaneces aquí sentada conmigo…

"_Bingo", era cierto, podía simplemente levantarme e irme, no es que me tuviera a punta de arma sentada junto a él, pero era verdad, no tenía ganas de volver a casa sabiendo que estaría con ese sentimiento de soledad o peor aún, sintiendo dolor de verlo a "el" con "ella"… vaya, en qué punto de mi vida me volví tan débil que ni siquiera podía volver a disfrutar de mi tan antes, dulce soledad…_

Red X: Hooola - Nuevamente estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que escuchaba la voz de alguien pero no prestaba atención, ni siquiera recordaba al momento de quien se trataba, reaccione hasta que sentí un extraño dolor en la nariz.

Mi reacción fue retroceder, por lo que caí de la banca colocando mi mano en mi nariz… es que Red X acababa de… ¿pellizcar mi nariz?

Red X: Jajajajajajaja – Estallo en risas divertido por la reacción de Raven.

Raven: ¡¿P-pero que acabas de hacer?! – Pregunte molesta y creo que sonrojada.

Red X: L-lo siento… – Difícilmente respondía porque aún se retorcía de risa – pero es tu culpa… jajaja… te hablaba y no respondías… así que hice lo primero que se ocurrió… jajaja

Raven: ¡Pellizcaste mi nariz! ¡¿Acaso tienes 8 años?! – Aún sonrojada.

Red X: Perdón… pero de saber que tendrías tan linda reacción, lo habría hecho antes – Responde levantándose y estirando su mano para ayudarla a parar, Raven le mira todavía molesta un par de segundos y luego acepta su mano; Red le ayuda a levantarse quedando uno frente al otro y sin soltar sus manos.

_¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué no soltaba mi mano? ¿Por qué me sentía inmóvil?_

Red X levanto la otra mano y la coloco lentamente sobre el rostro de Raven acariciando suavemente su mejilla mientras ella solo permanecía inmóvil.

_M-mi corazón… se está acelerando, parte de mi me dice que debería hacer algo, empujarlo o alejarme, pero, mis piernas… no, todo mi cuerpo se niega a responder, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Que está pasando?_

Raven levanta lentamente uno de sus brazos, dirigiendo su mano hasta la máscara del chico, la sostiene de la orilla con la intención de quitarla, pero lo duda, en ese instante el ruido de su comunicador la hace regresar a la realidad; da un paso hacia atrás, Red se queda quieto sin decir nada, el comunicador vuelve a sonar, lo saca rápidamente y atiende la llamada.

Robín: Raven, ¿En dónde te encuentras?, llegamos a la torre y no estabas, ¿Todo bien? ¿Hubo alguna emergencia?

Raven: …Todo bien, ya voy de regreso… adiós. – Corte la comunicación sin esperar respuesta y mire a Red, no pronunciaba palabra y hubiese dado lo mismo si decía algo, ni yo misma sabía que decir, guarde el comunicador y me dispuse a marcharme, comencé a levitar y una mano me detuvo del brazo, solo gire sorprendida pero sin volver al suelo.

Red X: …

Raven: … m-me tengo que ir.

Red X: … ¿Volverás? …

Raven: ¿Qué?

Red X: ¿Volverás aquí?

Raven: Yo no, no sé, no… tengo que irme – Me solté de su agarre y me eleve para irme.

Red X: Te esperare…

Alcance a escucharlo y me gire a verlo, el me miro y luego se dio vuelta para irse, gire y me encamine a la torre, pero en todo el camino no podía sacar de mi mente a Red X, al llegar ni siquiera me detuve para ver si todos estaban en casa, fui directo a encerrarme a mi cuarto y recostarme, últimamente mi cama era mi refugio, sentía aún mi corazón latir con fuerza al pensar en lo ocurrido, genial, de por sí ya estaba cansada de los sentimientos y ahora aparecían más e inexplicables como odio sentirme confundida.

* * *

**Continuara...**


End file.
